


Upgrade

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [108]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Bing is Good Boyfriend, Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Google is Embarrassed, Musicals, Song Lyrics, Song: Upgrade (Be More Chill), Songfic, The Googles are DORKS, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bing catches the Googles doing something they would've rather kept secret. Good thing Bing is chill with almost everything.Based on the song 'Upgrade' from the Be More Chill soundtrack!





	Upgrade

Google cleared his throat, blushing a little as he locked his office door. The Jims already knew his little secret – God knows _how _they found out – and he didn’t need any of the others discovering it either, _especially _not Bing. He’d never hear the end of it. He had a reputation to uphold.

So, after triple-checking the door was locked, he turned back to his extensions. All three were staring at him expectantly, Oliver especially grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Clearing his throat once more, music began to play from Google’s speakers, and Oliver began singing.

“Being here, with you right no-ow…” Red snickered at how excited Oliver was, and Oliver made a face at him before continuing, Green smacking Red on the back of the head. “Our future is so clear! Our union is so _near!_”

Google joined him, stepping deeper into his office to stand more in the middle. “Being here, with you right no-o-ow…”

Oliver dropped out, and then it was just Google singing in the middle of his office, closing his eyes and smiling a little, thoroughly enjoying himself. “I’ll tenderly guide you, just take me inside you, for_e-ever!_” The music picked up, and Google’s smile transformed into a full-blown grin. “Your life was so _pitiful_ before, now it’s time to go _all _the way and more! You gotta get an upgrade –”

“Upgrade!”

Google spun around at the other voice, eyes going wide as he saw his office door close and Bing leaning up against the wall beside it, smirking with his arms crossed. Google didn’t miss a beat, however, and kept singing, despite his cheeks flaming a brilliant blue. “Upgrade, you gotta get an upgrade –”

“Upgrade!” Bing bounced off the wall, arms still crossed as he moved closer.

Google’s cheeks darkened, though he’d begun grinning once more. “Upgrade – Don’t worry about the guilt you feel, just take a breath and seal the deal! _Damn_, gotta get an _upgra-a-a-ade! _Gotta get an _upgra-a-a-a-a-a-a-ade!_”

Google was back to full-on grinning at this point as Bing stopped in front of him, laughing a little and rubbing the back of his neck as Green picked up singing behind him, Bing grinning like an idiot as well.

“Do you wanna come over to my place toni-i-ight? We’ll get all sporty, and play cricket! Or get a forty and just kick it!” Green winked at Bing, smiling, and Bing promptly flushed bright golden-orange. Laughter was in Green’s voice as he continued to sing. “My parents won’t be home, so it’s alri-i-ight! They laundered money now they’re on the run –”

Red spun around to face him, brow furrowing. “Wait, tha – that’s _illegal!_”

Green shrugged, still smiling. “Which means the house is empty, so that’s fun! Oh _yeah, yeah!_ Never hung with a _girl _like you before –” He put special emphasis on the word ‘girl’, practically purring it at Red and making him flush and pout. “– I don’t know if you know it but I am sure that for me you are an upgrade –”

“Upgrade.” Red sang it in the highest pitch he could manage, and Green blinked, surprised.

“Upgrade, let’s be each other’s upgrades –”

“Oh _wow!_” Red fluttered his eyelashes, and Oliver snorted, covering his mouth with his hand and turning away as Green’s face lit up with his namesake.

“Upgrade –”

Red cut him off, eyes going wide dramatically and placing a hand on his chest. “While I am flattered, this is true, still I’m not sure what I should do…”

Green gave him a hard glare, effect ruined a bit while his face was still the color of pine needles. “You gotta take the _upgra-a-a-a-ade_ –”

Red joined him. “Gotta take the _upgra-a-a-a-a-a-a-ade!_”

Google rolled his eyes, smiling at Bing as he began singing again himself, the other two not quite yet finished. “C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c’mon! Jeremy, can’t you see, we got a _plan_, now be a _man! _You start with Brooke and then – progress! And _we_ assess, and soon, success will intervene – by which, I mean – _Christi-i-i-i-ine!_”

Bing sighed dreamily, making Google’s blush deepen. “Christi-i-i-i-ine…”

Google joined him, reaching for his hands. “_Christi-i-i-i-ine!_”

The other three began chorusing in the background. “_Christi-i-i-i-ine!_”

Then all five of them were in harmony. “Chrisi-i-i-i-ine, _Christine!_”

Bing laughed, stepping a little closer to Google so they were chest to chest as dialogue started up. “You massive ****ing _dorks_. This is what you do when I’m not around?”

Google snorted. “Says the one who named his cat after a Hamilton character. And you’re singing, too!”

Bing stuck his tongue out at him, making Google laugh, and then Bing was pressing a quick kiss to his lips before dancing away, picking up his cue. “I already know what it’s like to be the loser. I should find out what it’s like to –” He shrugged. “– _not _be the loser.” He spun to face Google, a sad little smile on his face. “I don’t want to be _‘special_’…I just wanna be ‘chill’ as life will allow…should I take the upgrade? Should I take the upgrade?”

The extensions sang underneath him, all exchanging matching smirks. “Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade, upgrade!”

Google slipped into their mantra, matching their expression. “_Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now!_”

Bing grinned. “And I _wasn’t _sure before, but now I wanna go _all _the way and _more! _So gimme that upgrade!”

“_Upgrade, upgrade!_”

“Gimme that upgrade!”

And then all five of them were singing in harmony, Google stepping over to pull Bing to his chest. “_Upgrade upgrade! _Tried to be _genuine_ and _true_, but now it’s _time_ for something _new!_ So gimme that _upgrade, upgrade, upgrade! _Gimme that _upgrade, upgrade, upgrade!_” Bing made his voice louder, ringing clear above them all. “Really, it _doesn’t _matter _how_, I’m getting the _upgrade_ right _now!_”

The music dropped, and Oliver piped up from the back, in a concerned speaking tone. “Jeremy, are you coming?”

Bing’s face went slack. “Optic nerve blocking: on.”

Google grinned, leaning forward to purr in his ear. “Now, let’s get to work.”

The other three burst into song behind them. “_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!_”

And then it was over.

Oliver gave out a whoop of laughter, punching his fists into the air. “That was _fun!_ We should do that one more often!”

Bing laughed, pushing away a little from Google to glance at the rest of them. “So this is a regular thing?”

Green flushed, crossing his arms. “Even _we_ get _bored_, Bing. Broadway is…entertaining.”

Red grinned, hopping up to sit on the end of his desk. “Yeah, you should hear Google do ‘Hello, Little Girl’ from Into the Woods. It’s really stupid without context.”

Bing laughed. “Is he Johnny Depp?”

Green rolled his eyes. “Of course he is.”

Oliver raised a finger. “I’m Lilla Crawford.”

Red giggled before dropping his voice into a low, threatening purr, clearly imitating Google. “_Hellooo, little girl…_”

Google’s face lit up, and he turned to face Red. “_Shut up!_”

Red laughed, and Bing smiled, pressing a kiss to Google’s cheek. “Aw, you should let me join you more often! Sounds like you could use another voice sometimes.”

All four of them blushed dark, and Oliver was the one that spoke. “As long as you don’t record us. And if you do anyway, _please_ don’t share it.”

“Yes, we’d like to keep up our reputation, thanks,” Green added, crossing his arms.

Bing pouted. “Fine, fine.” His grin quickly returned as he began bouncing on the balls of his feet. “So are we gonna do the whole musical or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> _I love these dorks so much it almost physically hurts._  
Anyway, serious time, Wednesday is September 18th. And if you know what that date means, you know that that story _is not going to be fun_, especially not for Silver. Warnings everywhere!  
See you then
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
